Big Anime
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: "Hanya ada 1 orang yang akan maju menjadi perwakilan dari tiap anime disini…,"/"Dan itu ditentukan oleh hasil vote dari para readers disini…,"/"Lalu... KEBIJAKAN AUTHOR TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT!"/ Sorry for the late Update. Chapter 4 update! Mind to RnR?
1. CHAP 1 : Iklan 'Big Anime'

CHAP 1 : Iklan 'Big Anime'

"Ini bukanlah kegiatan bakat, keterampilan, atau semacamnya…"

"L-lalu ini apa dong?" seru para pemain.

"ini adalah…

.

.

..Ujian kesabaran, dan keakraban.."

"HAAAAAAH?" seru para pemain bersamaan.

.

.

**Big Anime**

**Shuzuki : **MWAHAHAHAHAH~

Shuzuki balik-mondar-mandir dengan Fic-Ficnya yang super-ultra-duper GaJe!

Sekarang Ficnya apa, yahh? WAKA-CHAAAAAN! *teriak-teriak Gaje

Waka-chan : Egh? H-hai! Ada apa Shuzuki-San?

Sekarang judul Ficnya apa? Cepetan!

Waka-Chan : Em, 'Big Anime',judul dan alur Cerita berdasarkan.

Reivew untuk mendeportasi, Dan..

Dan? Dandan? *ngaco mas! Eh? Mbak!

Waka-Chan : dan… terinspirasi oleh acara 'Big Bro*her' di Trans…

Oke! Bagus! O'iya! Kamu kenalin diri dulu!

Waka-Chan : Egh? Namaku 'Wakana Koharu' meneger tim Ojou.

Beberapa hari ini saia akan menjadi teman Ngobrol– eh? Wakil Author, maksudnya!

Aku selaku author yang jadi 'Big Anime'nya~! Nah, ayok mulai!

**Disclamer : **PUNYA SHUZUKI!

MWAHAHAH! *author di timpuk para pembuat Anime

Hehe, bercanda kok! Yang jelas bukan aku pemilik masing-masing Anime itu

Shuzuki males nyebutin satu-satu… Mwehehe~

**Story by : **Shuzuki

**Gener : **Humor, Friendship

**Rated : **K

**Main-Chara : **Liat ajahh~~!

**Warning : **GaJe,

Lebay, Terlalu abal, kekurangan Ide, Jelek, Humornya kurang *pundung, tapi memang kalau di awal kurang lucu… Er, aku masih mempertimbangkan yang ikut… jadi yang mau menyarankan lewat Rev yahhh~! *menunggu adanya Rev dari Readers

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**TV CHANEL**

"Ini bukanlah ajang bakat, keterampilan, atau semacamnya… ini adalah..Ujian kesabaran, dan keakraban.. Bagi Pria dan Wanita, mau Wria juga boleh(dasar author!).. daftarkan diri segera! Hadiah menanti anda.." iklan itu muncul di stasiun-stasiun TV, Radio, bahkan Stasiun Kereta juga(haduh nih author udah ngelantur dehh)..

**Naruto SIDE (Naruto)**

"UIIIIIH! Iklan apaan tuh barusan?" seru Naruto pria bertaring, bergigi runcing yang abis di rawut *author dihajar Naruto pake Rasenggan. "Ah! Ikut ajah dehh~ lumayan! Aku Pergi!" seru Naruto pada rumah kapal pecah itu *author di serang Naruto pakai Shuriken.

**Sena SIDE (Eyeshield 21)**

"HIIIIEEEE! Iklan apa barusan?" kata Sena bingung sendiri. "TOUCH DOOOWN" tiba-tiba _Handphone_ sena bordering. "eh? Ada E-Mail… dari kak Hiruma.."

' From : Hiruma-nii

HEH, CEBOL SIALAN! LU LIAT IKLAN BARUSAN 'KAN? LO **MESTI **IKUT ACARA ITU! NGERTI! KALAU GAK NGERTI BIAR SENAPAN AK-47 INI YANG NGEJELASIN! KE KE KE KE!'

"Glek" Sena langsung menelan ludah saat membaca E-Mail dari Hiruma. Sena yang keringet dinggin langsung ngacir ke meja Resepsionis (Loh emang HOTEL?) eh? Pendaftaran maksud saia…

**Conan SIDE (Detective Conan)**

"Eh? Kak Ran, tadi itu iklan apa sih?" kata sang Detektive hebat nan terkenal yang menjadi kucing*author di hajar Conan, maksud saia jadi anak kecil. "ah, itu… entah 'lah, tapi sepertinya seru~! Ayo ikut Conan! Mau tidak?" tawar Ran (emang air TAWAR? *di sabet Ran) "Eh? Boleh deh! Tapi boleh ajak Kak Heiji 'kan?" Tanya Conan sok polos *di tinju Conan. "eh? Heiji? Um, boleh deh!" kata Ran tersenyum. "sekalian ajak Aoko, dan Kaito Kid yah?" lanjut Ran lagi. "eh? Iya deh" kata Conan. 'HUH! Kalau bukan Ran yang ngomong gitu udak ku tolak mentah-mentah! Masa Copet di ajak!' batin Conan.

**Luffy SIDE (One Pieace)**

"Eng, Nami kau lihat iklan tadi?" Tanya Luffy. "Egh? Iklan apa?" Tanya Nami balik. "Itu-tu! Iklan barusan!yang bukan ajang bakat de el el(dasar, mentang-mentang gak bisa bahasa Indonesia)!" jelas Luffy. "Kalau begitu ajang masak juga bukan?" Tanya Sanji. "bukan" kata Robbin tiba-tiba(Hiyy, seremm). "Ouh, begitu *pundung" sesaat setelah Robbin bilang 'tidak' Sanji langsung pundung. " aku jadi penasaran!" kata Chopper yang baru datang. "Sepertinya seru.. apa keputusanmu Luffy?" Tanya Zorro. "BAIKLAH! AYO KITA IKUT!" kata Luffy Teriak-teriak, sampai kedengaran sama Author Fic ini yang ada di Indonesia.

**Satoshi SIDE (Pokémon)**

"Em, Takeshi.. kamu lihat Iklan tadi 'kan?" Tanya Satoshi. "iya, sepertinya itu bukan _Pokémon Contest _ataupun pertandingan melawan Leader di Gym" jawab Takeshi. "Hah, bukan _Contest_?" seru Dawn kecewa. "Yahh.. tapi sepertinya seru! Ayo kita ajak teman-teman!" ajak Satoshi. "Hn, aku ajak Berry boleh?" Tanya Dawn. "Boleh! Kalau begi tu sudah di putuskan! AYO KITA PERGI!" teriak Satoshi bersemangat(jangan-jangan Suzuna). "Ya!" jawab Takeshi. "Oke!" balas Dawn.

**Ginta SIDE (MAR)**

"Eh? Ternyata sinyal TV sampai ke dunia Dongeng juga, Yah?" Tanya Ginta saat melihat adanya siaran Iklan yang barusan tampil. "Iya dongk! Gini-gini kita kan gak boleh GAPTEK!" seru Nanashi. "Hah? Sudah 'lah! Jadi mau ikut gak, nih?" Tanya Snow. "Hn, bagaimana pendapatmu Bell?" Tanya Altis. "Ikut yuk!" balas Bell. "Iya dehh! Aku setuju sama Bell! Kayaknya bakal seru nih~" balas Dorothy yang mendengar perkataan Bell dan Altis barusan. "Yasudah! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Arlan yang melihat mata memohon dari Dorothy dan yang lainya. "OKE!" teriak Babbo.

**Ichigo SIDE (Bleach)**

"Heii, iklan tadi menarik…" kata Ichigo. "yaa, lumayan juga" balas Rukia. "jadi mau ikut nih?" Tanya Isida. "Boleh~! Sepertinya akan seru~!" jawab Inoue. "Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Kon. "ah, kau? Iya! Kami mau ikut!" jelas Ichigo. "kalau Nona Rukia ikut.. APA TUAN BAYAKUYA GAK BAKAL MARAH?" Tanya Kon sampai muncrat-muncrat gitu. "Eh? Nii-Sama?" Tanya Rukia. "Iya-iya! Nanti– Hmph!" kata-kata Kon terpotong karena di sumpelin lap kotor sama Ichigo. "Sudah 'lah.. AYO KITA IKUT!" teriak Ichigo lagi.

**Ichigo SIDE (Tokyo Mew Mew)**

"Wahh~ iklanya membuatku penasaran.." kata Ichigo penasaran. "Hh, kalau penasaran Ikut Saja.." timpal Ritsu. "Ikut nih~" Tanya Furin. "Yah, Terserah saja sih.." kata Ritsu. "YASUDAH KITA IKUT!" teriak Ichigo semangat. "HORRREEEEEEE!" jerit Furin smbil loncat-loncat.

**Yui SIDE (K-ON!)**

"Hei-Hei!" panggil Yui. "Apa?" Tanya Ritsu. "Kita ikutan yuk!" ajak Yui lagi. "Hh, kau yakin?" Tanya Mio memastikan. "IYAAA~! Tentu sajaaaaa~" kata Yui yakin. "kalau menurut kalian bagaimana? Azu, Mio, Mugi?" Tanya Ritsu pada group Bandnya itu. "menurutku boleh juga" kata Tsumugi dengan suara lembutnya(Cuma angin yang denger..*author di tiban Keybordnya Tsumugi. "Boleh.." kata Azusa tanpa muncrat. "Hh, yang lain setuju.. Jadi aku juga.." kata Mio pasrah. "OKE LET'S GOOOOOOO~!" kata Yui, sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu 'GO! GO! MANIAC!' selama di perjalanan.

**Author SIDE**

Author : "Jadi Gimana Waka-Chan? Udah di tampilin 'kan?" Tanya Author pada Waka-Chan.

Waka-Chan : "Egh? Su-Sudah Shuzuki-san.." balas Waka-Chan.

Author : "BAGUS! Kalau begitu ayo Siarkan di beberapa Tempat!" kata Author bersemangat.

Waka-Chan : "Eh? Iya.. tapi mau di siarin di mana lagi?" Tanya Waka-Chan.

Author : "Eh? Udah semua? *shock." Kaget Author.

Waka-Chan : "Iya.." jawab Waka-Chan.

Author : "TERUS GIMANAAA DONGK?" kata Author yang udah mulai Depresi berat.

Waka-Chan : "ki-kita minta Readers saranin aja… OC di terima!" kata Waka-Chan menenangkan.

Author : "Huhuhu, iyah… Kalau gitu.. TOLONG DI REV YAH! HIKS, OC DITERIMA KOK! *nangis-nangis Gaje." Kata author Romantis– Eh? Histeris!

Waka-Chan : "Oke, selama Shuzuki-san nangis tolong di Rev yah, kalian mau yang ikut siapa.. misalnya :

**Name : **Shuzuki Honoda (OC)

**Old : **14th

**B'Day : **20 Sep 1997

**Characteristics : **Short and brown hair, and Blue eyes.

**Clothing : **white shirt, dark blue jacket, cast shoes, and use the yellow bracelet

**From : **Pokémon

**Hobby :** Writing, Eating, Playing

Nah, begitulah Contohnya.. Please help me and the Author! Thanks For Reading and Rev. O'iya! Chara yang kalian masukin di atas hanya 3 orang pertama yang di terima! Jadi siapa cepat dia dapat! O'ya, semua jenis Rev di terima kok! Sekali lagi Thanks! See You In The Next Chapter!"

.

.

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	2. CHAP 2 : Pendftaran 'Big Anime'

CHAP 2 : Tempat Pendaftaran 'Big Anime'

"Ahh, hari yang indah.." kata seorang lelaki(atau perempuan?).

"Huh, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hadiah itu!" kata seorang perempuan.

"He he, ini akan mudah!" seru yang lain.

"Aku pasti akan—

.

.

.

KALIAN!" kaget orang itu.

.

.

**Big Anime**

**Shuzuki : **Moshi-moshi, minna!

Takku sangka…

ADA YANG MERIVEW! YAY~*teriak sampe kaca pecah

Akhirnya setelah bertahan hari-demi hari ku lewati*entah dari mana ada lighting(oke, author udah ngelantur..)

Waka-Chan : Su-sudah, cukup.. yang penting sekarang Rev sudah mencapai

target! Jadi terimakasih untuk Revnya!

Iyaaaaaa~! Thanks to : **Yunna Michi**, **yuuki ageha**, **Teo Izayoi,** dan **L-chan n Near-kun**!

Karena sudah ada Rev dari Readers… AYO KITA SEMANGAT WAKA-CHAN! *entah dari mana ada api-api

Waka-Chan : EH? KEBAKARAN! LONTONG-LONTONG! Eh? TOLONG-TOLONG!

Hah? Kebakaran? Mana-mana? *celingak-celinguk

Waka-Chan : Loh? Udah berenti? Lupakan! Kita mulai saja Shuzuki-san..

Ocre~! Tapi.. ini bukan Temanya kebakaran loh! Tapi keakraban! Satu lagi!

Maaf belum mulai-mulai! Hehe~~

Tapi '**Big Anime**' yang sebenarnya mungkin baru mulai di CHAP 4..!

**Disclamer : **Males nyebutin satu-satu… (dasar author pemelas! Egh? Pemalas!)

**Story by : **Shuzuki

**Gener : **Humor, Friendship

**Rated : **K

**Main-Chara : **Lihat Aja~~!

**Warning : **GaJe, Lebay, Terlalu abal, kekurangan bahan– eh?

Kekurangan Ide maksudnya, Jelek, OOC, Tidak lucu*pundung!

Dan masih banyak lagi **Warning**nya!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Sena SIDE**

"Hosh-hosh… sampai.." kata Sena yang lari dari Jepang ke Indonesia(?). "KE KE KE ! KAU TERLAMBAT CEBOL SIALAN(dengan nada Swiper di Dora The Explorer*author di tembakin sama Hiruma)!" tawa seorang Iblis di depan Sena. "H-HEEE?" kaget Sena saat melihat…"KALIAN SEMUA?" teriak Sena melihat semua Teman-Temannya (baca : Semua Chara Eyeshield) berkumpul di tempat Pendaftaran. "Ha ha ha, Tak usah seshock itu Sena!" kata Yamato sang Ace Runer Teikoku Alexanders dengan PeDenya. "BWAHAHA! Iya! Hn, siapa namamu? BRUSSSSSSH.." tiba-tiba Otawara mengeluarkan racun berbisa(?)nya yang ngebuat Teroris di Indonesia Insap semua(?). "OHOK OHOK" batuk semua orang(termasuk author) yang kayak kakek-kakek*author di timpukin bola Amefuto. "BERANINYA KAU AUTHOR SAMPAH!" kata agon naik tangga–eh? Naik darah, maksudnya.. "Maaf? Di sini tempat pendaftaran bukan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut sebahu, berwarna pirang keemasan, dan diikat kesamping. "Ah, iya.. TUNGGU, KAU?" kaget para pemain amefuto itu—min Agon, Hiruma, Gaou, Taka(lagi Jaim), dan Chara perempuan(kecuali Suzuna, Otohime, dan Urashima)—. "lama tak bertemu, yah.. teman-teman!" kata gadis itu lagi. "Jessica!" teriak mereka—min Agon, Hiruma, Gaou, Taka, dan Chara perempuan(kecuali Suzuna, Otohime, dan Urashima— semua Narsis–Egh? Histeris! "Glek! Siap-siap remuk nihh…" kata Jessica menelan ludah. "JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua sambil berlarian mengejar Jessica yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari ajal(?). "HEIIIII! STTOOOOOOOOOOOOP! BUKAN MUHRIMMM, TAUUUU!" kata Jesica Teriak-teriak dan sukses ngebuat author budegh*author di serang Jessica dan **Yunna**-senpai. "Eh? Iya-ya… Hehe" kata mereka semua malu sendiri(baru inget kelamin,mas?*author di remukin).

**Luffy SIDE**

"Wahh, lama juga yah, perjalanan kita ke Indonesia.." kata Luffy mengeluh. "Iya nihh…" Kata laki-laki berhidung panjang(Pinocio? *di hajar Usop), Usop. "Wahhh! Ini yang namanya Jakarta yahh? Bisa dapet uang banyak (baca : nyopet*di gampar Namy) nihh~" kata Namy salting(garam?*author di pukulin) yang lengkap dehh, salah tingkah. "Hh, siapa suruh naik '_Going Merry_' untuk ke ibukota provinsi Jakarta…" kata Sanji lengkap dengan tiga persimpangan (iya, persimpangan… persimpangan jalan*author di tendang Sanji sampai ke Inggris, ketemu penganten baru _Prince_ William dan _Princess_ Kate pula! Nggak nyesel juga di tendang Sanji..) berwarna merah di kepalanya(baca : tanda kesel). "sudah-sudah" kata Choper menenangkan Sanji. "Permisi.. Loh, kalian?" kata seorang gadis dengan Rambut coklat sepinggang, diikat pony tail, dan mata merah marun. "Loh? Ageha?" seru mereka bersamaan. "Ah~~! Ageha-Chan~~!" kata Sanji genit pada Ageha. "Heii! *Clingg!" tiba-tiba Ageha yang memiliki otak jail, langsung mendapatkan ide. "KYAAAAA~~! Apa itu!" kata Ageha menunjuk-nunjuk arah laut. "Apa-apa? Beraninya menakuti Agehaku!" kata Sanji sok berani*author di tendang sanji sampe ke planet Pluto. Tiba-tiba saat Sanji melihat kearah laut, dan **DUK**… Ageha menendang punggung Sanji hingga terjatuh ke dalam laut. "Hahaha! Lucu! Lucu sekali! Haha, bercanda kok Sanji-kun!" kata Ageha yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa, apa lagi pas liat Sanji pan*atnya di capit alias kepiting*author di bantai Sanji gara-gara di jadiin bahan tawaan. "KU REBUS KAU KEPITING SIALAN!" kata Sanji yang tiba-tiba jadi setan.

**Ichigo SIDE**

"Wahh~! Asyik sekali! Ternyata Indonesia itu punya banyak Canda yahh~" kata Inoue(baca : ngaco). "Canda? Candi kali!" kata Isida mengingatkan. "Ah, iya Inoue.. kau salah kata.." kata Ichigo. "O-Oh… Maaf.." kata Inoue malu(RASAIN LOOE! *di bunuh **DARK** Inoue). "Hn, Tapi di sini juga ada banyak tempat wisata.. Seperti Monas, Taman Mini Indonesia Indah(TMII), Dunia Fantasi(Dufan), Ancol, Keong Racun–" kata-kata guru Rukia*di hajar Rukia yang meminjam kekuatan si pitung(?). Maksudnya kata-kata Rukia di potong oleh , "Keong emas, kaleee!" kata seorang waria–*author di tinju Renji yang meminjam kekuatan Criss Jhon. Ralat : kata seorang pria berambut merah diikat. "Loh? Renji? Dan," kata-kata Inoue, Isida, Ichigo, Rukia, dan KON yang sembunyi di dalem tasnya Inoue berhenti sejenak untuk "Relax 'kan hati, saia Shuzuki dan Mpok Nori(?) harap pamit undur diri.." HALAH NGACO! TUU.. IKLAN NGAPAIN TAYANG SIHH! (oke, back to story).. "KALIAN SEMUAAAA? *shock" kata mereka berempat–Err, maksud saia berlima! "Heii, KON! Dari mana kamu?" kata Ichigo yang baru sadar adanya KON. "Em, DARI TADI!" kata KON dengan senyum penuh dosa. "HEEEE? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. "Sejak.. SEJAK TAHUN JEBOT!" kata KON sok pinter*KON gak berani nyiksa author yang lebih besar darinya. "UAPAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua serempak kayak anggota Cheers?*di sabet Chara Bleach.

**Yui SIDE**

"Haa? Ternyata tidak hanya kita!" kata Yui kaget melihat ribuan, jutaan, bahkan MILIARAN(LEBAYYYYY!) makluk hidup(YA'IYA LAH! MASA BENDA MATI!) yang terus… Mondar-mandir-bolak-balik-hilir-mudik-memang-asyik(AUTHOR NGACOOO).. "Ah.. Iya, ku pikir akan sedikit yang datang.. ternyata.. ADA SEBANYAK INI!" Kata Mio yang udah mulai OOC. "Mi-Mio?" kata Ritsu kaget karena melihat 8(Lho?) keajaiban dunia. "k-kok Mio jadi OOC gitu author?" complain Tsumugi pada author yang lagi ketawa setan(hiruma nengok). "FIC-FIC SAIA! LAGIAN SIAPA KAMU!" teriak author. "saia **Tsumugi Kotobuki** dari anime **K-ON!**" jelas(jelas? Jelas itu yang buat minum 'kan? (ITU GELAS)) Tsumugi. "Oh! Kalau begitu… KELUAR DARI KANTOR SAIA! Tunggu.. saia gak punya Kantor.. kalau gitu… KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAIA!" kata author Teriak-teriak. "Hei! Kalian ada di sini!" kata seorang gadis berambut keriting dan diikat 2. Jun. "Lho? JUN-chan? Ui? Madoka? Megumi? Himeko? Dan… SAWAKO?" kata mereka semua saat melihat teman-teman(baca : para chara K-ON!) mereka datang semua. "Hehe, kalian kaget yah?" Tanya Megumi. "Hh, ku pikir siapa.." kata Yui mengeluh. "Haha, maaf-maaf.." kata Nodoka. "yasudah, ayo kita masuk.." kata Tsumugi yang baru balik dari rumah author.

**Ginta SIDE**

"Ini toh Indonsesia?" kata Altis Jaim. "bukan.. ini **INDIA**, Chaya-cahya!" kata Nanashi sebel gara-gara Altis sok gak tau. "Eh? Ini **India **toh? Berarti kita nyasar dong…" kata Snow polos kayak dinding *author di tiban **ARM**nya Snow. " HUH! Dasar(laut? *author di hajar Dorothy gara-gara nyelonong.) bodoh! Ini namanya **Indonesia**! Bukan **Filipina**! Eh? **India**!" tegas mbak Dorothy*author di hajar pake **ARM**nya Dorothy. "Heii! Jangan debat lagi tentang Negara! Sekarang kita harus cepet masuk! Antreanya pauanjang, BO~" kata Babbo yang tiba-tiba jadi bencis, udah gitu narsis, dan sok puitis(oke, author udah ngaco). "AH! Kami lupa!" kata mereka bersamaan seperti chara-chara di **Up*n & Ip*n ***author di serbu para **ARM** di **MÄR**. "tak ape 'lah! Jum, kite ke Rumah datuk!" kata Arlan yang tiba-tiba beruba menjadi **U*pin,** rambutnya juga jadi botak..*author di remukin Arlan. "HEH? SIAPA YANG MAU KE RUMAH DATUK! YANG ADA KE MEJA PENDAFTARAN MBAK'E! PADA 'HAL UDAH SAIA BAYAR MAHAL-MAHAL!" kata author yang tiba-tiba jatoh dari langit(Lho?). "bayar mahal apanya? Lu bayar juga Cuma 5 perak.. gua mau beli permen lollipop aja kagak bisa!" kata mereka semua dengan memasang wajah 'T_T' di muka masing-masing. "Lho? Gitu yak? Yahh.. sudah 'lah." Kata author mencari-cari alasan untuk kabur. "EGH? LOH ITU PANTHOM KAN?" kata mereka serempak saat melihat gerombolan orang mencuci tangan—Lho? Mencuri gagang? SALAH! Mencurigakan!

**Reimu SIDE**

"Fuahh~~! Hari yang melelah 'kan.." kata Reimu sang gadis yang bisa terbang di udara(ya-iya 'lah! Masa terbang di selokan?). "siapa suruh kamu dari tadi terbang-terbang mulu.. ketabrak pesawat aja mampus lo!" kata Marisa setengah mengejek setengah bercanda 50 : 50 'lah. "hehe, map.." kata Reimu ketawa kuda. "Hh, payah.." kata Mima meledek. "sudah-sudah.." kata Sariel mencoba membelai—Lho? Lesbi dong? Melerai! "huh, padahal kan lagi seru-serunya!" keluh Kurumi. "tau nih!" kata Yuka setuju(dasarr anak-anak nakal!) "oalah.. tapi kurang seru~! 'kan gak ada Fight-fightan lagi!" kata Mugetsu. "sudah selesai debatnya?" Tanya seorang gadis—eh? Bukan! Nenek-nenek kali yak?*di lempar Akui dan **Teo**-san. "E-Eh? Akui!" seru mereka semua—min author yang lagi nulis— sampe ada yang mau pingsan(lebayy). "Ka-kapan kamu ke sini?" Tanya Alya–Lho, Aya! Sambil membulatkan matanya(ya-iya 'lah! Masa meng-kotakan matanya? *di bantai Aya). "sekarang umurmu pasti udah 2500an yak… Nek?" kata Marisa dengan polosnya(buset! Kalo saia mah takut.. nanti saia bisa di makan). "Hh. Bodo amet dah!" kata Akui males. "Hih! Anak sapa sih lu!" kata Wirgle. "anak bokap en nyokap(set! Gaol banget mbak!)" balas Akui santai. "Hh, sudah 'lah! Ayo masuk!" seru Reimu.

**Ichigo SIDE**

"YAY! SENPAI! Lho? SAMPAI!" sorak-sorai Ichigo saat melihat bahwa pesawat **AirA*ia** telah sampai tujuan. "HEII! HEII! Lihat itu!" tunjuk Ritasu pada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang sedang membawa gerobak*author di hajar Deep Blue. Membawa rombongan maksudnya! "Lho? Kalian juga ke sini?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Ichigo. Keiichiro. "Ah, iya! Kalian juga?" Jawab Ichigo. "Hn, kalian juga mau mengikuti acara itu?" Tanya Gato sambil memberikan–egh? MEMBENARKAN kacamatanya. "Oalah~ berarti tujuan kita sama dong?" kata Kish seneng sendiri(HUH! Mentang-mentang bisa bareng Ichigo doang! *author di sabet Kish pake golok. "ya sudah! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Aoyama sambil meneteskan kereingat dingin. "Lho? Kamu kenapa Aoyama?" Tanya Ryou. "eh? Aku taku–Hn, GA JADI DEH!" kata Aoyama tiba-tiba. "kau mencurigakan.." tatap sinis penuh Tanya seperti banana–HALAH NGACO LAGI! Tatap sinis Zakuro aja dahh~~! "tau nih.. Aoyama-kun kenapa?" kata Minto perhatian ampe buat aura membunuh keluar dari diri Ichigo. "AYO CEPETAN NANTI KITA KENA BOM LOH!" kata Aoyama sambil kabur dari bandara. "Noerdien dkk kan udah di tanganin polosi… kok lari?" Tanya Ichigo pada teman-temanya.

**Satoshi SIDE**

"Wah! Meski bukan _Contest _tapi di sini ramai juga yahh~~!" kata Dawn senyam-senyum sendiri. "Iyah! Di sini banyak juga yang mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta.." kata Satoshi. "eh, itu Berry 'kan? Dia baru sampai juga yah?" kata Dawn menunjuk-nunjuk anak cowok berambut kuning. "Haii!" kata Dawn, Satoshi, dan Takeshi bersamaan. "Ah. Siapa—EGH? KALIAN?" kata Berry saat melihat Satoshi dan kawan-kawan(kayak **Up*n & Ip*n**? *di hajar Satoshi de el el.) "AH! Kau juga! KOK KALIAN ADA DI SINI SEMUA!" kata Dawn, Satoshi, Takeshi, and min author(YA-IYA LAH!). "Heh, memang tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Cynthia. "B-Bahkan Cynthia juga ikut?" kaget Satoshi. "Ha ha, ini adalah hiburan saja kok.." balas Profesor Oak ikut-ikutan. "NGEH? PROFESOR 'KAN UDAH TUA MASA MASIH IKUT-IKUTAN ACARA GINI SEH?" kata (baca : ejek) Dawn. "…sudah tua ya…" kata Profesor merenungi nasibnya(RASAIN LO!). "..aku..aku…AKU GAK MAU MAEN SAMA DAWN LAGIH AHH! NANTI OAK NAGIS LOH! HWAAAA~~ DAWN JAHAT" kata (baca : tangis) Profesor kayak bayi baru lahir *author di jewer. "IHYYY! ANAK KECIL! GAK ADA PERMEN DEK! KOK LO BEDA YAK? DI MANA-MANA ANAK KECIL IMUT-IMUT! KOK LU AMIT-AMIT YAH?" kata Author penyakitnya kumat. "Udah-udah.. mending kita masuk aja.. eh, ngomong-ngomong… KAMU 'KAN JURI NGAPAIN KE SINI?" kata Berry baru sadar. "O'iya! Lupa saia! Kalo getoh sampai jumpa!" kata author ngilang tiba-tiba, dan muncul lagi di depan Laptopnya.

**Naruto SIDE**

"WAHAHAHA~~! Kalau test Chunin sih kecil~!" kata (baca : sepele) Naruto. "WEH! ENAK BANGET LO! Gw lah yang menag!" kata Kiba dating gak jawab salam. "Hah? Kalian bodoh semua! Saia 'lah yang bakal jadi pemenagnya!" kata Conan gak kalah sombongnya. "MEH! Kok ada TIM Akatsuki? Malez bangetz gw maz!" kata Orochimaru Alay. "HOEK! Lu pada aneh semua dah!" kata Temari ngejek. Dan pada Akhirnya semua Chara Naruto dating semua. "Aku pasti menang dari KETUA(an*author di serang Naruto)!" kata Konohamaru yang juga dateng. "Hh, kapan yak nih anak otaknya bisa bener?" Tanya Iruka pada diri sendiri. "Eh? Guru Iruka ngomong sama siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya seumur idup*Shikamarunya males nyerang author, jadi author selamat. "EH, SLEEPING BEAUTY UDAH BANGUN!" kata author dateng sabil ngasih salam. "Sleeping Beauty?" kata Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala(banyak ketombe ya, mas?). "Hn, Nama yang bagus! Kalau begitu.. HAI NAMAKU SAI! SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU SLEEPING BEAUTY!" kata Sai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bagai mengambil roti dalam selai(?). "HEH! INI BUKAN ACARA PERKENALKAN DIRI TAU! UDAH 'LAH! DAPTAR AJA SONO!" kata (baca : bentak) author sampe lidahnya kegigit.

**Conan SIDE**

"Heii, Kudo menurutmu acara ini menarik tidak?" Tanya Heiji pada Conan a.k.a Sinichi Kudo. "Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Kudo' disini! Jangan di saat ada Ran, bodoh!" kata Conan sibik-sibik—eh? Bisik-bisik. "HEY! AOKO! KAITO! Sini! Di sini! Kemari 'lah!" kata (baca : tereak) Ran saat melihat ada sesosok makluk hidup, memiliki sepasang kaki, bertangan dua, BERJALAN PULA!(dasar author KUNO, Siapa bilang manusia ngerayap? Kalau Game tertentu baru ngerayap!). "Ah, kau di sini Ran?" Tanya Aoko. "Iya, aku disini.. masa aku di genteng?" Lawak Ran(*prok-prok-prok.. Ran bisa ngelawak juga yach!). "Ahaha. Iya juga yak.. berarti aku yang bego dong? Tadi aku nyari kamu sampe ke kandang Tikus—eh? Emang tikus punya kandang? Bodo ah.. tadi aku nyari kamu ampe ke Kandang AYAM segala sih.. ternyata kamu di sini… hehe" Lawak Aoko gak mau kalah. "Eh, ada Conan dan Heiji juga yah?" kata Kaito Kid sambil tersenyum. "HOEK! MAU MUNTAH GW DI SAPA SAMA COPET! DI SENYUMIN PULA! OI, ADA YANG PUNYA KANTONG MUNTAH KAGAK?" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan. "Eh, aku kan bermaksud menyapa kalian…" kata Kaito risih. "eh! Lu pada akrab dikit kek! Nanti Fic saia berantakan!" kata author numpang lewat. "emang udah dari awal Fic lu berantakan! Tapi kok Ficnya gak berserakan di lantai yak?" Tanya mereka bertiga. "HUH! Udah lah lu pada otaknya lagi rusak kali yah? Masa hal gitu doang bingung? Padahal ngaku-ngaku detektif!" kata author sinis. "HEH! Udah gua kagak mau urusan sama lo dulu! Sori!" kata Conan pake bahasa Englishnya gak becus*di timpukin. "UDAH! MASUK AJA YOU! CAPEK SAIA!" kata author ngilang tak berbekas. "HE?" Tanya mereka semua.

**Author SIDE**

Author : "nih, udah gue beresin daftar pesertanya!" kata author sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas document-document Negara(HALAH!).

Waka-Chan : "EH? BANYAK BANGET!" kata Waka-Chan melotot.

Author : "Udah, Saia capek! kau aja yang ngurusin yak!" kata (baca : perintah) author.

Waka-Chan : "Hh, begadang semalem suntuk lagi nih…" kata Waka-Chan males.

Author : "Udah ikutin aja!" lanjut author.

Waka-Chan : "Hh, iya… kalau gitu, bagi Readers… MOHON REVNYA! AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CAPTER!" kata Waka-Chan sambil dadah-dadah.

.

.

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	3. CHAP 3 : Test Masuk 'Big Anime'

CHAP 3 : Test Masuk 'Big Anime'

"Selamat siang, para calon _Housemate_!" kata Author sok ramah.

"Selamat Malam bu guru..!" jawab mereka (baca : mengjek) Author.

"HEH? Kalian pada punya Otak gak sih? Udah jelas-jelas ini siang!" Omel Author.

"Bodo amet bu guru… lagian otak saia ketinggalan di toilet bu guru.." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Pantes! Kalian pada strees semua! Udah kita mulai aja! Sekarang kalian harus mengikuti UJIAN! HA HA! Untung saia udah!" sombong Author.

"UAPAAAAAAAHHH?" kata mereka berisik kayak di tanah abang.

.

.

**Big Anime**

**Ferin as Shuzuki : **HALOOOW~~! *dadah-dadah ala Miss Toilet(?)

Terima kasihhh~! Untuk Revnya~~! Dan mengingatkan saia!

Maklum! Saia pikun(pipi kuning?)! setelah saia baca lagi..

TERNYATA ADA BANYAK KESALAHAN! TIDAAAAKK! *di tendang tetangga gara-gara ribut

O'ya! Satu lagi Chara yang menjadi korban Typo saia! Siapa kah dia? *JENG! JENG! JENG!

Dan.. Byakuya! Saia malah kepencet huruf 'A' di namanya..

Maaph! Saia memang amatirr..*pundung di pojok kanan, kiri atas(?)

Tapi! Udah CHAP 3 aje~! Bentar lagi mulai dhe!

Waka-Chan : Iya. Mm.. Ngomong-ngomong… ANDA GANTI NAMA?

AHAHA~~! (Taki Mode : ON) Iya dongk! Saia getoh~!

Kareena~ Nama asli saia '**Ferin**' terus nama _Pen Name _saia '**Shuzuki**'. Jadi saia gabungin sajaaa~!

Waka-Chan : Mm. ada yang masih binggung deh kayaknya Shuzuki-san..

Bingung yaa? Pokoknya penjelasan n _Voting_ ada di bawah-bawah deh!

Waka-Chan : Okeee! Nyok kite mulai aje! (Betawi Mode : ON)

Okeeh~! Nyok! Kita mulai! Kalo gak nanti penyakit bacot saia kumat lageh!

**Disclamer : **Yang punya Anime-anime yang saia pinjam angkat kaki(?)–

Eh? ANGKAT TANGAN! CEPET! *pada ngacung. *Sweetdrop

**Story by : **Ferin asShuzuki

**Gener : **Humor, Friendship

**Rated : **K

**Main-Chara : **Lihat Aja~~!

**Warning : **GaJe, Lebay, Terlalu abal, Typo, kekurangan bahan– eh?

Kekurangan Ide maksudnya, Jelek, OOC, Tidak lucu*pundung

Dan masih banyak lagi **Warning**nya!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Test Room 1**

"APAAN NIH!" Teriak Ichigo(**Bleach**) saat melihat soal-soal yang di berikan author.

"UDAH LO JAWAB AJA SEMUA! KALO LO TEREAK LAGI GW SABET LO!" ancam author.

"Sabet? LO mau sabet gw pake apa? Piso buat motong apel aja lo gak punya!" Ejek Jumonji(**Eyeshield 21**).

"*CRING* Mau apa lo? Nih liat!*nunjukin sabit tukang kebon" Kata Author sambil ngeluarin sabit tukang kebon raya Bogor(?).

"Hn. Soal-soal ini.." Neji(**Naruto**) chara cowok 2# yang author suka(DASAR MENTINGIN DIRI SENDIRI!).

"Ada apa Neji-kun~~?" kata author manja.

"kayaknya…" lanjut Neji.

"'Kayaknya'? kayaknya yang buat orangnya baik(silahkan muntah) yaa~~?" Tanya author lagi.

".. pernah saia temuin di tempat pembuangan.." kata Neji.

**Test Room 2**

"APA NIH? SOALNYA KOK GAJE SIH?" tereak Marisa(**Touhou Project**) dari arah pojokan.

"kayak yang buat Fic ini…*di timpuk author." Kata Mio(**K-ON!**) yang membaca soal-soal yang di berikan author.

"Suka-suka gw.. toh, ini acara gw juga seh.." omel author.

"tapi kita 'kan artistnya.." kata Dawn(**Pokémon**).

"HALAH! Siapa yang bilang kayak begitu?" Tanya author.

"Hh. Ngapain gw ngerjain soal gak bermutu tapi berkutu kayak gini?" kata Dorothy(**MÄR**) balik nanya.

"Kalo lo gak jawab.. *CLEK. Gw tembak lho.." kata author sambil ngancungin senapan yang lagi dalam masa 'di **cicil**' sama Hiruma(**Eyeshield 21**).

"EH? Iya nyak! Gak berani aye, nyak!" kata Dorothy lagi.

"Bagus-bagus.." kata author yang lagi baik-baiknya muji orang.

"kalo gitu lanjutin Testmu! Mwahahaha~~!" tawa author yang kayak setan.

"HI-HIIEEE!" teriak Sena.

**Test Room 3**

"Em..EMM.. EMMM! Susahhhh!" gerutu Naruto(**Naruto**) selama mengerjakan soal yang di berikan author.

"Hh. Dasar bodoh! Emang kamu ada di monomr berapa sih?" Tanya kiba chara 1# yang di sukai author(?).

"GUK ! GUK ! GUK !" sahut Akamaru yang sedari tadi gak nyahut-nyahut.

"Em.. Hehe, nomer.. satu.." cengir Naruto saat menyebutkan nomor yang di anggapnya susah.

"HAAAH? NOMOR SATU? LO BOLOT ATAU BEGO? 1 + 1 AJA LO GAK NGERTI? OH MY GODD!" samber Conan(**Detective Conan**) yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruto sama Kiba.

"HALAHH! Masih kecil aja lu belagu! Lagian lu gak usah makan es campur, deh! Eh? Gak usah ikut campur deh! Nanti malah jadi Rujak bebek(?) kalo lu ikut-ikutan!" kata (baca : sindir) Kiba.

"Ssstt.. Lo-lo sama ajah! Bersisik tau gak!" kata Furin(**Tokyo Mew Mew**) ikut-ikutan juga.

"Lo juga! Anak kecil gak usah nyaber-nyamber kayak geledek deh! Lagi gak mood kesamber nih!" omel Naruto.

"Lagiann, ngomong 'berisik' aja susah amet? Malah jadi ngomong 'bersisik'? dasar! Coba ejek! Eh? EJA! E-j-a-!" kata Kiba.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAMM! Gw gak bisa konsen nih! Lo bisa tenang dikit kagak she? Eh? Sih!" Omel Luffy(**One Piece**).

"Tauu.. diem aja deh! Pusying tauu.." kata Furin menanggapi.

"Apa? Push-King? Gak sopan banget raja di dorong-dorong?" kata Kiba menahan tawa.

"Raja? RAJA BAJAK LAUT? KALIAN JUGA? BAJAK LAUT?" Tanya Luffy saat mendengar kata-kata 'raja'.

"Bukan.. 'Raja' Band 'kan? Saia tau tuh!" samber author.

"HEEE?*Sweetdrop" kata mereka semua bersamaan.

**Author's Room**

Author : Okayyyy~~! Ayo kita jelaskan cara me-_voting_ para CHARA!

Waka-Chan : Mm. kita jelaskan dari yang paling basicnya aja kali, ya?

Author : Bener juga! Pasti pada mikir kalo yang ikut semua chara di anime-anime itu! Ya 'kan? Tapi semua pikiran itu.. SALAH!

Waka-Chan : YUP! Yang benar adalah kita menggunakan satu perwakilan dari setiap anime yang kami pinjam dari para _Disclamer_! Tapi para OC akan tetap ikut!

Author : untuk itu! Kami minta anda-anda sekalian untuk meng-_Voting_ salah satu perwakilan tiap anime! Yang memberi _Voting _**TIDAK DI BATASI**!

Waka-Chan : Jadi silahkan Meng-_Voting_ lewat Review!

Author : Dan, sesuai yang tertera di atas.. AYO KAMU JELASKAN CARANYA WAKA-CHAAAN!

Waka-Chan : E-EEHHHH! Kok aku?

Author : Kamu kan Buadak-ku! Mwahahaha~!

Waka-Chan : Huhu.. Baiklah.. Contohnya sebagai berikut!

**Eyeshield 21 **: **Yamato Takeru**

**Naruto **: **Tenten**

**Touhou Project **: **Aya**

**One Piece** : **Chopper**

**Detective Conan **: **Kaito Kid**

**MÄR **: **Nanashi**

**Pokémon **: **Dawn**

**Bleach **: **Rukia Kuchiki**

**K-ON!** : **Mio Akiyama**

**Tokyo Mew Mew** : **Ritasu**

Author : Okeyy~~! Segitu dulu aja kali yak? Yang di atas Cuma contoh! Tapi kalau mau Cuma satu anime yang kalian pake sih.. gak apa-apa juga!

Waka-Chan : YUP! Kalau gitu..

.

.

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	4. CHAP 4: Pengumuman Hasil Voting

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"Hanya ada 1 orang yang akan maju menjadi perwakilan dari tiap anime disini…," ucap _author_ selayaknya lagi kutbah.

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"Dan itu ditentukan oleh hasil _vote_ dari para _readers_ disini…," tambah _author_.

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"Lalu…...," potong _author_ yang membuat para peserta ber-DAG-DIG-DUG-ria.

"KEBIJAKAN _AUTHOR_ TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT! BIARPUN DISUAP(in) BERAPA MANGKOK(?) JUGA GA BAKAL BISAAA!," teriak _author _selayaknya lagi ada didalam pasar tanah abang(?).

.

.

**Big Anime**

**Shuzuki Honoda**: Halo semuanya! *ditimpukin bantal*

Yusue*Mint: Iya holaa~! (_Readers_: Siapa lo?)

Perkenalkan-perkenalkan! Ini dia makluk aneh bin ajaib(?) seperti ALADIN(?) yang saia temui diujung kulon saat sedang bercelana(?)—berkelana maksudnya!

Yusue*Mint: panggil saia 'Yue' saja yaa! Kalau mau manggil 'Yue CAS(Cantik Asli Sumpah!)' atau 'Yue si Kece' juga boleh! HIHIHIHIHIHUHUHUU! *ketawa tante-tante girang*

CUIH! Ok, jadi saia mau minta maaf karena HIATUS tanpa bilang-bilang sama para _readers_… ini juga diluar dugaan lho! (sama kayak typo yg diluar dugaan! *lho?*)

Yusue*Mint: yahh, lagian ngurusin lembaran kertas-kertas yang ga jelas itu mulu sih…!

ITU BUKAN "KERTAS-KERTAS YANG GA JELAS"! Itu tugas-tugas sekolah saia yang numpuk jadi gunung Krakatau(?) yang udah siap meletus(?)!

Yusue*Mint: Terserah kau sajalah…!

Bagus… bagus… anak pinter…

Yusue*Mint: Makasi-makasi! Foto bareng nyicil(?)!

…tumben… GE-ER BANGET SIHH! *ngejulurin lidah ala bunglon(?)*

Yusue*Mint: pinjem waktu sebentar! Mau kabur! *kabur* *kepeleset* *jatoh* *pingsan*

H…hiee? *masang muka _innocent_* yaudah… mumpung dia lagi pingsan, kita mulai saja fictnya ya! Tambahan **WARNING!** … "don't flame, yoo!"

**Disclaimer**: pemilik anime yang dicolong(?) _author_ mana suaranyaaa?

(AAAAAEEEEIIIOOOUUUUUUUUU~~) LO KIRA INI RUANG PADUS! *sweatdrop*

**Genre**: Humor and Friendship

**Main-Chara**: baca dulu biar pada tau, ya… saia mau bobo dulu… *ditendang*

**Rated**: K

**WARNING**: Gaje-ness, OOC PASTI!, OC, AU,

Typo berkelap-kelip kayak bintang kejora(?), abal,

super-duper aneh, ngenes, kata-kata tak baku,

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Don't flame, yoo!

.

So, Lets Start!

.

**Anime TV's Studio**

"Check… check satu, dua… check… CEK BEIBI CEK! WAN TU TRI!(?)" cerocos _author_ asal.

"CHECK BABY CHECK! ONE TWO TREE' KALI MBAK! DASAR TOMCAT—eh, NDESO!" sorak para _chara_ anime.

"Oh, gitu yak? Perlu gue ulang lagi gak?" Tanya _author_ dengan senyum malaikat jadi-jadian(_readers_: jadian sama malaikatnya kapan, mbak? _Author_: baru aja kemaren! Masa ga tau sih, jeng? *kibas rambut*).

"ENGGAK! MAKASIH! Udah kenyang tadi makan diwarteg tetangga!" teriak salah seorang _chara_ yang berasal dari anime…KASI TAU GA YAAA! *dihajar rame-rame* m, maksud saia… dari anime **Naruto**, dengan lidah yang nyangkut ditangannya*dipukul Deidara FC*—maksud _author_ kembarannya si Ino(_Readers_: iya apa? _Author_: *muka nipu*), Deidara.

"Oh, yasudah… baik, kita mulai aja kali ya acaranya…?," Tanya _author_ sambil mulai menunjukan lembaran-lembaran koran bekas(?)—eh, maksudnya lembaran-lembaran hasil voting.

**DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"Eh, siapa tuh yang udah mulai 'deg-deg'an? Anime apa dulu yang mau _author_ umumin aja belum ditentuin…?," ucap _author_ bingung.

"S, saia… pak, eh… om, eh… tante, eh… enyak, eh… babeh, eh… mas, eh—" kata seorang pemuda berambut dan beriris mata coklat _caramel_ dengan gugupnya, sampai-sampai kakinya gemetar kayak diguncang gempa 9,2 hechter dengan tsunami yang membasahi celananya a.k.a ngompol*dilempar geranat sama Sena FC*, Sena(**Eyeshield 21**).

"HEH! Cebol sialan, kan tadi udah gua bilang… lo periksa dulu ke dokter jantung sama dokter anak, takutnya nanti jantung lo copotkayak kemaren! Gua kan susah nyari _piper glue_(_author_: ini diplesetin namanya ya, _reders_!)sama pempers ditempat kayak gini buat nyantolin jantung lo dan nangulangin tsunami(?) tiba-tiba itu!" protes seorang setan berwajah ganteng yang malaikat aja bisa ngiler sebaskom(?) kalau ngeliatnya (_Author_: iya… malaikat… *natep Mamori*), Hiruma(**Eyeshield 21**).

"DIEM LU! Mau diumimin gak sih? Huh… gue mulai dari anime… **BLEACH**!" teriak _author_ semaunya.

"Eh, denger tuh… kayaknya gue harus jual nampan—eh, tampang biar bisa lolos!"pikir si laki-laki berkacamata, Ishida(**Bleach**).

"J, jual nampan? Beli satu deh, nampan saya digigit kucing satpam semalem," ujar perempuan berambut _orange_ lurus panjang dengan polosnya, Orihime(**Bleach**).

"TAMPANG ORIHIME! TAMPANG!" teriak perempuan yang –piiiiip-(_author_: disensor dulu yak! *diinjek-injek*)nya terbilang besar dengan rambut _orange _panjang, Matsumoto.

Hingga membuat _author_ ber-_sweatdrop-_ria, "Gak gue sangka… chara anime begini semua… Yaudah, biar cepet langsung gue umumin yak! DAN,"

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"YANG AKAN MEWAKILI ANIME **BLEACH** ADALAH…" ucap _author_ sampe ngebuat _chara_ anime **Bleach** harus periksa jantung abis acara ini.

"…ICHIGO KAOSKAKI— eh, KUROSAKI!" kata _author_ sampe ngebuat panggung banjir gara-gara pake acara muncrat(?).

"KYAAAAAA! Bohong, lu ya? Masa perempuan '_cantik_' kayak gue dikalahin sama Ichigo? Padahal gue udah rela-relain ngecatok(?) rambut gue dirumah! Wah, curang nih author! Pilih kasih lu, ya?" Tanya sewot dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam dengan OOCnya, Rukia.

"Iya aja deh biar seneng…" pasrah _author_ dengan memasang _straight face_.

"Nah, selanjutnya anime… **MÄR Heaven**!" teriak _author_ lagi.

"UYEEEEEE! Akhirnya! Setelah… Sekian lamaaa~ aku menunguuuu~" nyanyi seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang bernama, Nanashi.

"Diem! Gue lagi serius mau make _makeup _nih! Yahh, palingan 148% gue yang kepilih! Huahahahahaaa!" tawa menggelegar seorang penyihir yang (_author _akuin) cantik dengan rambut _pink_nya, Dorothy.

"Gue yang kece(?) ini dong yang pasti menang!" ucap seorang pangeran _aut_—maksudnya, seorang laki-laki ganteng berambut putih, Phantom.

"AHAHAHAHA! Denger ga Babbo? Udah jelas banget padahal, pasti diriku ini yang bakal ngewakilin **MÄR Heaven**!" puji lelaki berambut pirang dikuncir, Ginta.

"Ini juga chara **MÄR Heaven** pada berlebihan PeDenya…" kata _author _yang mulai ber-_face-palming_-ria.

"Yo wes lah(?), kalau gitu kita mulai lagi detik-detik penentuan…"

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"Yang akan mewakili anime **MÄR** **Heaven** adalah…" ucap _author _sambil sok nampangin muka serius yang malah ngebuat para _chara_ **MÄR Heaven** pada merinding disko(?).

"…..SNOW!" kata _author_ yang ga percaya sambil melototin kertas isi hasil voting kalau Snow yang 'bisa dibilang' pendiam kepilih ngewakilin **MÄR Heaven**, Snow yang denger cuma cengengesan bayi(?) aja.

Mendengar pernyataan _author para chara anime _**MÄR Heaven** mulai mikir '_ternyata Snow itu diam-diam menghanyutkan juga…'_

"Kalau gitu sekarang kita mulai lirik ke anime… **Naruto**!" seru _author _yang ribut sendiri.

"Heh, pasti gue yang hebat ini yang menang~!" ucap om-om bermuka putih saingannya kuntilanak(?), Orochimaru.

"Pasti gue 'lah! Ga usah ditanya deh!" tawa sinis terdengar dari si ketua tim berbaju item dengan gambar lope-lope*diremukin Pain*—eh, salah. Maksud _author_ awan merah, Pain.

"Ah, gue mah ga usah ngebanggain diri juga pasti menang…" gaya perempuan berambut _caramel_ dicepol dua, Tenten.

"Gayanya pada mulai deh… yasudah, kita umumin aja ya?" kata _author_ sambil mulai membaca wakil _anime_ Naruto.

**BAK… BUK… BAK… BUK…**

"Lho? Kok detak jantungnya unik deh? Ahh, abaikan… JADI,"

**GRASAK… GRUSUK… GRASAK… GRUSUK…**

"Itu apa lagi… abaikan… WAKIL ANIME NARUTO ADALAH….." TERIAK _AUTHOR_ YANG MENCET TOMBOL SHIFT KELAMAAN SAMPAI SETELAH KALIMAT TADI (baca: kalimat ini).

"…NARUTO UZUMAKI!" sorak _author _sambil nunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki berambut duren itu.

Karena sorakan _author_ para chara _anime_ mulai menatap Naruto sinis sambil berteriak dalam hati, sebagai berikut(?); '_NARUTO SIALAN! Padahal dianime sama manga udah jadi main-chara! Kenapa disini juga harus? SIALAN LO! GUE SUMPAHIN KEPALA LO JADI DUREN BENERAN!_'

"Oke, sekarang kita minggat(?) ke _anime_…**ONE PIECE**!" heboh _author_.

"YEAH!" teriak Luffy, Chopper, dan Usop bersamaan.

"Hahaha~ sudah pasti aku yang akan mewakili anime kita!" kata si _navigator_, Nami.

"Huh! Kau jangan sok dulu! Disini ada aku! Kecantikanku sudah pasti menentukan kemenanganku! HAHAHA," tawa paksa dari si perempuan berambut hitam panjang, Hancock.

"Ga penting deh…" komentar si laki-laki berambut hijau (_Author_: saking cintanya sama _GO GREEN_ kali ya? *terharu* _Readers_: … *straight face*), Zorro.

"Udah dulu ya… sekarang ini waktunya pengumuman, bang…" kata _author_ yang merasa dilupakan para _chara_ One Piece.

"GUE LAH YANG PASTI NGEWAKILIN!" teriak salah satu _chara _yang ngebuat _author_ ngerasa ditiban beban 100 kg gara gara dikacangin. Oke, itu lebay…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOY! HARGAIN GUE MC (YANG CANTIK) INI DONG!" jerit _author _histeris dengan _background_ gunung Krakatau(?) yang lagi meledak.

**Krik… Kriik… Kriiik…**

"Ehem… nah… YANG AKAN MEWAKILI ANIME **ONE PIECE **ADALAH…" teriak _author_ dengan nada.

"…SANJIIIIII—" potong _author_ sengaja.

"Makasih, makasih… tanda tangan bulan depan!" ucap sok dari si koki, Panji—eh, Sanji.

"—IIIIIIIIIIIDUNGBELANG!" lanjut _author_ tanpa spasi yang ngebuat Sanji mojok sambil mengguman; "_masa depanku surammm~"_.

"Hm… kita _move on_ ke anime **Pokémon**!" seru _author_.

"Hei, Satoshi! Gimana nih? Tagihan warung mpok inah udah sampe batasnya, kalau gue kepilih tolong bayarin dulu yak! Lo kan '_prens_'(baca: _Friends_) gueee~" bujuk seorang laki-laki bermata 'sama dengan ganda', Takeshi.

"Halah, emangnya pengen banget?" kata seorang anak perempuan dengan plester dihidungnya, Maylene.

"LHO? K-kok _leader_ Maylene juga ngikut acara beginian?" kaget Satoshi sambil berekspresi sebagai berikut(?); OAO.

"Hoi, kalau mau ngerusuh jangan disini bisa kaliii?" teriak seorang lelaki berambut putih(_readers_: ITU UBAN KALI _AUTHOR?_! _Author:_ Eh, iya… *_poker face_*), _Professor_ Oak.

"Udah ya… jangan kacangin saya lagiii! Yang lagi ngemsi ini siapa sihhh~?" ucap _author_ sambil nangis lebay.

"Pikaaa~?" sahut Pikachu sampe ngebuat _author_ pengen ngegigit Pokémon itu saking imutnya.

"OKE! Gini aja… YANG DENGERIN GUE NGEMSI ITU MANUSIA!" teriak _author_ frustasi, sayangnya _author_ lupa kalau ada Pokémon yang nyelip diantara manusia-manusia itu.

"Eh, iya… gue lupa kalau ada Pokémon… Err… kalau gitu gini… YANG GA DIEM BERARTI BENDA MATI! SEKALI LAGI BENDA MATI! BUKAN MAHKLUK HIDUP!" teriak _author _lagi.

**Krik… Kriik… Kriiik…**

"Gitu dong… JADIIIIIIIIIII~ YANG AKAN MEWAKILI ANIME **Pokémon **ADALAH…"

**DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…**

"Ini juga apa bunyi suaranya? Woi, jantung lo pada kenapa sih? Pas pengumuman **NARUTO **sama sekarang kok bunyinya aneh?" Tanya _author _heran sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Hehehehe… itu bukan suara jantung mereka, tapi itu suara kami…" ucap seseorang dari balik sebuah pintu besar.

"Keluarla ladies…" kata _author_ yang terbawa suasana. Para chara anime pun' menatap kearah pintu secara serentak.

**GRIEEEEEEET…**

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh pintu yang perlahan mulai terbuka memekakan pendengaran. Karena _author_ yang lagi sok men_drama_tisir fic juga membuat asistennya sendiri sakit mata(?) gara-gara ngebaca _scene_ ini.*_author_ ditendang*

"Iya, ini kami…" seorang perempuan yang di ikat _ponytail_ berwarna coklat mulai terlihat dengan tatapan sinis saat mendengar kata-kata _author_ yang terbilang lebay…

"HIMEKA-CHAN!" teriak para chara **Detective Conan** bersamaan, mungkin mereka janjian ngomongnya bersamaan? *_author_ kabur*

"Oh, ya… kenapa manggil-maggil? Nge_fans_ sama saya? Maaf, lagi ga _mood_ ladenin _fans_ nanti aja yah, sorry…" kata Himeka dengan nada datar yang sukses ngebuat _author_ ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"…kacang…" guman seorang perempuan lainnya yang lebih pantas disebut 'bisik'. Perempuan itu membawa bola basket berbentuk bulat(_readers_: YA IYA LAH! MASA ADA BOLA BASKET BENTUKNYA SEGITIGA? _Author_: Eh, iya juga yah… hehehe…) dan mengenakan seragam yang kalau sekolah digunakan Sena dan kawan-kawan(?).

"HITOMI-CHAN?" teriak anggota Deimon Devil Bat bersamaan.

"Kekeke, kenapa kalian memanggilku? Kangen dengan bola basketku yang ingin memantul diatas kepala-kepala sialan kalian?" Tanya Hitomi dengan kata-kata dan senyum bagai… Adek Hiruma*_author_ dilempar **Sawaii Hitomi**-san*.

"Okeh, cukup disitu… gue mau ngasih tau hasil _voting_ anime **Pokémon**, nih… Ehem, kita lanjutkan ya," kata _author_ sambil mulai melanjutkan pidatonya(?).

"Jadiiii~ yang mewakili _anime _**Pokémon**, ADALAHHHH!"

**DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"—DAWN!" teriak _author _sambil lompat-lompat ala pocong nyasar(?). Dawn yang denger cuma bisa cengo _mode_ dengan mata melotot kayak ngeliat setan*Hiruma Nengok* lewat.

Dalem hati para chara **Pokémon **pada ga terima hasil **voting** terutama Takeshi yang sebenernya udah mimpi bisa wakilin **Pokémon **dan ngebuat Jollie terkagum-kagum ngeliat Takeshi yang masuk tv.

"Yah, dan sekarang kita ke… **Tohou Project**!"

"Pokoknya harus nama gue yang dimpanggil!" batin Aya.

"Awas aja lu _author_ jelek kalau bukan gue yang dipanggil! Lo ga bakal selamat abis acara ini!" ucap Marisa dengan tatapan tajam nusuk-nusuk gimana gituuu*_author_ diserbu*.

"Gue… gue! HARUS GUE YANG WAKILINNNN~! GUE MAU DAPET PERMENNNN~!" rengek Mima yang mulai OOT pada kata terakhir dan sukses buat para chara **Tohou Project **jawdrop.

"Langsung ya! Yang bakal wakilin **Tohou Project**,JATUH KEPADA…" _lighting_ mulai menyala kesana-kemariii~ mencari wakilnya~ (JENG! JENG!)*_author_ salah gaul(?)*.

**DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG…**

"DAN _LIGHTING(?) MEMILIH—_YUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit _author_ yang anehnya tiba-tiba udah pake seragam _cheers_ yang entah dating darimana(?).

Seketika para chara**Tohou Project **mulai natep _author_ dengan tatapan haus(?) darah.

"Ehehehe…~ Oh, ya! WAHAI PARA OC! Kalian dengan resmi(?) dinyatakan bisa ikut **Big Anime **tanpa perlu divote! Dan mulai sekarang, dengan berat hati saya nyatakan… PENDAFTARAN OC **DITUTUP**! Tapi tenang saudara-saudari(?), kalian tetap bisa mendatang(?)kan OC buat jadi tamu(?) disini~!" jelas _author_.

"Err… s-saya lanjut ke _anime_ selanjutnya aja yaa! Selanjutnya _anime—_" ucap _author_ terpotong oleh seorang perempuan berbaju hitam-hitam. Abis ngelayat? Bukan, emang gitu _style_nya orang itu.

"WOY, SUZUKI! Ada 4 _anime_ yang _vote_nya imbang!" kata perempuan berkepang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan asisten _author_, si Yue?

"Hah? _Anime_ apa aja?" Tanya _author_ heran.

"**Eyeshield 21**! **Tokyo Mew Mew**! **Detective Conan**! Sama, **K-ON!**!" jawab Yue seadanya.

"_Voting_nya apa aja yang imbang?" Tanya _author_ lagi.

"**Eyeshield 21**; Hiruma Youichi, dan Yamato Takeru. **Tokyo Mew Mew**; Kish, Retasu, Furin, sama Ichigo. **Detective Conan**; Sinichi Kudo, dan Kaito Kid. **K-ON!**; Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, sama Azusa Nakano." Jawab Yue lagi.

"_Readers_, bantu saya lagi yaa… _vote_ chara-chara yang tertera diatas…"

"Yaa, saya jelaskan sistemnya…" kata Yue sambil nulis-nulis dipapan tulis yang dating secara tiba-tiba(?).

"Gini… tolong tulis chara yang ada, misalnya;

**Eyeshiled 21**: Yamato Takeru.

**Tokyo Mew Mew**: Retasu

**Detective Conan**: Kaito Kid

**K-ON!**: Mio Akiyama." Jelas Yue.

"Itu hanya contoh ya _readers_! Jadi kalian bebas milih diantara;

**Eyeshield 21**; Hiruma Youichi, dan Yamato Takeru.

**Tokyo Mew Mew**; Kish, Retasu, Furin, sama Ichigo.

**Detective Conan**; Sinichi Kudo, dan Kaito Kid.

**K-ON!**; Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, sama Azusa Nakano.

Sekali lagi saya perjelas, hanya chara diatas yang bisa diberi dukungan(?) oleh, _readers_ semua~!" tegas _author_ dengam tampang sok(?) serius.

"Tolong sekali lagi kami meminta bantuan(_readers_: bantuan sembako maksud lo? _Author_: *sweatdrop*) kalian untuk memberi _vote_ para chara! Dan mohon maaf lahir batin(?) karena keterlambatan _post_ ficnya…" ucap Yue sambil nangis-nangis lebay.

"Oh iya! Maaf juga ternyata perkiraan saya melenceng! **Big Anime** bakal dimulai di chapter 5, maaf lagi…" mohon _author _sampe bungkuk-bungkuk kayak kakek-kakek(?).

"Ah, iya! Nanti dichapter 5 baru dimulai penyiksaan pada para chara! HUAHAHAHAHAA!" tawa Yue menjadi-jadi sampe hamper nelen lalet(?).

"Oke! Sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita! Sekali-lagi mohon bantuannya, _readers_ sekalian!" pinta _author_ dengan _kitten face_ yang ngebuat para chara _anime_ bolak-balik(?) ke toilet.

"Yap! Sampai jumpaaa!" kata Yue sambil dadah-dadah ala Dora(?).

.

**BOCORAN "BIG ANIME" CHAPTER 5!**

**Big Anime** yang sesungguhnya pun' dimulai!

Pada akhirnya para chara yang terpilih dan para OC mulai petualangan(?) mereka sebagai _housemate_!

Para chara akan mulai dikerjain habis-habisan dirumah **BigAn**(?)!

Bagaimana nasib para chara dari anime yang masih harus menunggu hasil _voting_ sesi 2 seperti **K-ON!**, dsb?

Bagaimana kisah kelanjutannya?

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
